A Date with Death to Homecoming
by Losingmymindnotmyheart
Summary: Well Draco finds the oen he thought he truly felt something for. but did he make a bit of mistake. So when he tries to correct the mistake is just making another.


**A Date with Death to the Spring Ball**

Tossing and turning in my bed, I was unable to sleep. The look on her face was still haunting me. The hurt in her eyes. I never thought that feelings like that went through people for real. I thought that it was all in the chick flicks I went to see with her.

That had been part of the reason I'd broken up with her. Her and her girlish ways. Her overly girlish ways. I couldn't take the way she laughed in that high, pitched giggle anymore, or the way that every four words had to have the word 'like' or the words 'Oh my God'. It was just pissing me off.

Everyone said I was lucky as hell for having her though. One of the sweetest, prettiest and most popular girls in school. They said that we made the perfect match. And that we would be together forever.

Forever. Man, does anyone know the impact that word can have on you. I sure as hell do. I couldn't imagine me being with her forever. She had no true inner personality. Besides, I may have liked her. But I sure as hell didn't love her. In fact, my eye had been set on someone else long before I ever noticed her.

My heart was with the girl who had almost all her right next store to me, but two. And those were close. The one class she had was directly across the hall from me. Her dance class. Ginny Weasley dance class. She was a goddess. Her body wasn't perfect. She had her bruises here and there. But then who didn't? It just made seem all the more real. She didn't hang with the preppy crowd either. She hung with those she could trust.

That was something that just made me like her even more. But what hooked me what really hooked me was the moment that I saw her dance. She moved like nothing I'd ever seen before. Not many could dance better than she could. Of that I was completely sure. And the way her face lit up when she moved. It made me feel like I strayed into a dream.

That girl, to me, was someone I could spend forever with. Someone I could love and cherish till the day I die. Well at least that's what I thought anyway.

Homecoming was coming up. It was one of Granger ideas, not a bad one at that. I wanted to buy Ginny the dress of her dreams. She wanted something she could move in, yet look good in. And I would do anything in the world to find it for her. Pansy, my Ex, wasn't overly happy with the fact that I had found someone so quickly. And accused me of cheating on her while we went out.

That didn't make Ginny that happy. One day when coming from quidditch practice, I saw Ginny cornering Pansy. Pansy looked as pale as death. Maybe it was because she was claustrophobic, or maybe it was the thought that Ginny had a small knife to her throat. Threatening her to stay far away from me, and to stop spreading rumors.

I quickly ran over to her. Pulling her back. Giving Pansy ample time to run away. And she did just that. If there was one thing she was good at when it come to athletics, it was running. I watched her run top speed down the street, and was only brought back when Ginny cut my arm.

"Ahhh! What was that for?" I yelled at her. I had forgotten how quick she was. Cause in a moment she brought the knife across my face. Cutting my cheek.

"The first on was for letting her go. The second was for yelling. The third was touching me without my permission." She hissed. Before I could register what she had just said. She cut me on my torso.

I stepped back. "You psychotic freak." I mumbled grabbing my side. She merely dragged the knife down her tongue and said thank you. I stared at her. This wasn't the girl I had asked out two weeks ago. This was some crazy, wench that had taking over her body.

She snapped the knife shut and tied her hair back in a ponytail. "So did you find my dress for homecoming yet?" She asked fiddling with her nails.

My jaw dropped. Had she just asked me about a dress after she cut the shit out of me? "No and I won't be looking for it anymore either." I said backing up. Her head snapped up.

Fire seemed to be burning in her eyes. "And why not?" she growled.

"You just threatened my Ex-Girlfriend with a knife and then cut me with it!" I yelled. She must be a schizophrenic. I thought to myself.

"She was getting on my nerves with the rumors, and you got in my way." she snapped back. She seemed to be reaching for her knife again. I turned and ran away. Heading towards my broom. I knew she was following me. I could feel it. I jumped on my broom and took off. Then put it in drive and screeched away. I could hear her screaming as she stood underneath my takeoff spot.

"We'll go to homecoming together. I swear to God we will!" I just shivered. Thinking of all the possible ways she could make that come true.

I finally woke up. Unable to sleep any longer. This was to freakin' much. I went down stairs to eat a little something, and maybe watch a little T.V. I went into my kitchen not even turning on the lights. God it felt good being a head. I just walked straight to the fridge and opened it. Rummaging through for something good to eat.

"Looking for a late bite?" came the voice in the door way. Thinking it was my Hermione I turned around to smile. The smile practically fell off my face when I was it was her.

"Ginny, how did you get in here?" I asked looking around.

"Hermione told me the password when she first got head girl." she said sweetly. Sitting down at the table. "She's out for the night with Harry, so you don't have to worry about her interrupting." she said with an evil smile.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked my voice even. She looked up at me and turned her head sideways. "Well, why are you here?!" I screamed.

"I do believe you already know the answer to that question." she replied simply. With that I fell to the floor. From what I don't know.

My eyes creaked open slowly. Looking around the room. Trying to remember where I was. It looked like my room. It all rushed back to me. Ginny had put me there. I sat up. It shocked me that I was able to. Looking around I didn't see her anywhere. Then I heard the door open. Thinking it was Ginny I went to hide.

"Draco?" I heard a voice whisper. That didn't sound like Ginny at all. It sounded like Pansy. I poked my head quietly. When I saw it really was Pansy I almost cried.

"Pansy? How the hell did you make it in here?" I asked unable to believe that it was her.

"I have the password, remember?" she said. "So I came over to talk to you about your psycho chick. When she attacked me. You know she's very careless a knife. Anyway, I got it from her and kind of stabbed her eyes out." she mumbled the last part.

At first I couldn't say anything. Then I grabbed her up in to a tight, bear hug. She yelped in surprise. "Put me down, you're hurting me." I did as I told.

"Thank you." I whispered. Then paused. "Where is she?" I asked.

"She's somewhere that only you or I can find her... Waiting to be buried." she said quietly.

I nodded and grabbed my wand. There would be no way to explain what really happened. She was related to a member of the golden trio. So in Dumblemore's eyes she could do no wrong. So I knew that the only thing to do was to hide it...

A couple weeks later at homecoming. I was dancing with my date. Having the time of my life. Pansy or I had ever said a word to anyone. Everyone just assumed that Ginny had just left suddenly. She'd talked about for so long that no one really was shocked when she went missing. He brother asked me a few questions, but even he was sure she'd just up left. So that's how me and Pansy let it stay.

I walked over to the drink stand. Tired and thirsty. Looking around casually, as I put my hand in my pocket. I felt two things, a wet feeling and paper. Taking my hand out my pocket slowly I saw an eye covered in blood and a piece of paper that said: '_I told we'd go to homecoming together..._'

Shoving my hand into my pocket quickly I looked around. No one seemed to be paying attention to me. Then my eyes finally landed on Pansy. Who was looking directly at me. She just smiled and tilted her head sideways...

**_A/N _**Okay before you all bite my head off. I decided to put all these characters into different lights. And besides we all know Ginny be acting a little crazy at times. Besides it's just a another one of my stories i changed a bit to see how it would work. Then if people like I'll use the oringnal copy and use that in my short story book. Well anyway I hope you all liked it. Much luv to you all.


End file.
